


mine, by the sharp of my fucking teeth (i need to bite)

by tripletriple



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Intimacy, Lazy Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy, how do i even...., slight gender presentation fuckery, they're completely gone for each other, this is almost too soft, this is just.... really sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletriple/pseuds/tripletriple
Summary: Yuzuru loves the way that Javier lights up at his touch.“Much better,” he says, applying a thick coat of the ruby red. Javier’s stubble is rough beneath his fingertips, dark as it comes in more pronounced than last night’s five o’clock shadow, and Yuzuru hasn't even finished with the lipstick before he has to lean in to kiss him.





	mine, by the sharp of my fucking teeth (i need to bite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [121215_04012016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/121215_04012016/gifts).



> shut up so i can think  
> damn nerves, damn everything  
> never was much for love  
> but you're mine, by the shine of my bloody [teeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX7WEzJuUiE)  
>  
> 
> this all started because _someone_ started bouncing ideas off me about yuzuru's kink for javier's curls and then it just. got out of control. gabby helped. you know i'm always here for people feeling pretty.
> 
> it's set duuuuuuuring the '16-'17 grand prix circuit season, as will become apparent as you read. black malaguena :eye emoji:

Javier always gets his hair cut just before his first competition of the season.

Gabby likes to do beauty stuff, so, a week before Rostelecom, with the sides of his head neatly shaved, Javier sits with her at the makeshift vanity she’s staked out in the locker room at the Cricket Club and lets her play around with his hair, brainstorming hairstyles to go with his costumes.

“There!” she says. “Just the finishing touch.” She pops the lid off an Urban Decay tube. Javier obediently opens his mouth as she spreads the deep plum-red to the corners of his lips, and smacks them together after she buffs it with her thumb. She dabs the excess color on his cheeks and stipples it to blend, and then she leans back to survey her work.

“Pretty. Show Yuzu.” Yuzuru perks up at the mention of his name, looking up from his textbook.

Gabby is wiping mousse off her fingers with a rag as Javier swivels to see himself. And he looks good; his hair is darker at the roots so it always looks darker when it’s freshly cut, and coiffed to the side like this it looks quite suave. It’ll look gorgeous with his all-black Malagueña outfit. But it’s the part that he won’t go out on the ice with that Yuzuru is especially drawn to; the color emphasizing his lips and cheeks makes those features pop, the smudged kohl around his eyes making his lashes look even longer. Yuzuru meets his eyes in the mirror, licks his lips. Javier smiles back at him, his teeth looking even more brilliant than usual.

“What’s the verdict?” Gabby asks.

Yuzuru has to will his brain to work in English and kick-start his voice. “Looks good,” he says faintly, clearing his throat. The truth is Javier looks  _ so _ good that Yuzuru can hardly stand it, can’t stop thinking about that lipstick smeared on his own neck and hip. But what he really wants is to wash the product out of Javier’s hair and yank on it, get his made-up mouth right where he wants it.

 

*

 

Javier wins Rostelecom, and then the French GP, and when he gets home Yuzuru tries his very hardest to suck the life out of him through his dick. Taking a break after Javier comes, he lies with his head pillowed on Javier’s chest. Yuzuru shivers in his cool room and turns to kiss Javier’s shoulder, sighing against his skin. He smells so good, feels so warm against him; Yuzuru has missed him. They haven’t spent much quality time with each other for a few weeks; their early-season assignments have meant their schedules have been mismatched, either training hard or on opposite sides of the Atlantic.

And fresh out of competition, he  _ looks… _ incredible. Javier is better at hiding it than Yuzuru is, but he’s highkey competitive, such that when he wins things he comes home glowing. He’s in peak physical condition now that the season has really gotten underway. They haven’t gotten a chance yet, but Yuzuru knows from experience that he even fucks a little better, less lazy and more eager. And, high on Yuzuru’s list, his hair is longer after a month without a cut.

He rolls over on top of Javi, his face still buried in his neck, nosing at his jaw to tilt it up and get access to his throat. Javier moans as Yuzuru nibbles over his Adam’s apple, letting his head drop to the side as Yuzuru continues his pursuit of those moans, kissing his way up the side of his neck. He brings his right hand up to yank Javier’s head further to the side, taking a fistful of his hair even as he bites down hard at Javier’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Javier groans, as his hips rock up for friction. His face is flushed when Yuzuru pulls back to face him; he looks blissed-out, turned on all over again. Yuzuru grins, spreading his legs and grinding down a little just to tease him.

He leans in close again, murmuring against Javier’s lips. “Think you can go again for me, Javi?” he asks, his voice dripping sugary sweet. He reaches in between them and grabs Javier’s dick without much ado. “Feels like you can.”

“Oh my god,” Javier groans, his hips jumping, “you’re a demon.” Maybe it’s just the testosterone boost that comes along with such a dedicated workout schedule, but Yuzuru loves that he’s so primal and easy to get a rise out of midseason, all taut muscle and raw strength. But Yuzuru loves all the contrasts of him - Javier’s never insecure these days about the more feminine parts of himself, the quote-unquote girly things he likes or the way his speaking voice sometimes comes off as effeminate. Yuzuru spent long enough grappling with his own gender presentation, and ultimately deciding that he didn’t care, to know that that sort of confidence isn’t easily won, and he respects Javi for it as much as it turns him on.

Yuzuru laughs, pressing his face to Javier’s chest. “You love me,” he says confidently, and Javier sits up only to pull Yuzuru back into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I love you,” he echoes, kissing Yuzuru’s cheek. Yuzuru hums happily, and he lets Javier kiss down the side of his neck and over his shoulder for a moment before he extricates himself from his grasp, pressing his forehead against Javier’s as he lets their breathing fall into sync. Yuzuru lets his eyes fall shut, enjoying Javier’s fingertips trailing up and down at the side of his waist.

He almost falls asleep, nearly hypnotized by the way Javier hums under his breath and sways them slightly side to side. He rouses only when Javi’s other hand comes up to cup his cheek, tucking a few strands of hair behind Yuzuru’s ear. Yuzuru smiles at him, open and fond. “I bought you something,” he says softly, watching Javier’s hand as he draws two of his fingers down his nose. Javier likes to do that sometimes, physically catalogue his features. He says it’s to memorize them, and will lay in the dark for hours if Yuzuru will let him, just tracing his bone structure. Truth is, he doesn’t mind Javier’s hands on him.

“Mm?” Javier mumbles, curious. Yuzuru scoots off the bed and goes to the dresser, pulling the little striped shopping bag from his top drawer. Javier eyes up his hips as he crosses back to him, tiny little smirk on his face. “You look good,  _ querido,” _ he says, drawing his gaze up Yuzuru’s body to meet his eyes. “Beautiful. I missed you.”

Yuzuru feels himself blush all over again, even hotter than before. “I wanted to try something,” he says, flustered, as he turns the bag upside down and lets the contents fall onto his duvet. “Hopefully you’ll let me.”

“I’d let you do anything to me,” Javier says. His eyes are wide and honest and bottomless. Yuzuru squirms.

“I have done worse,” Yuzuru says, “I promise.” Javier hums in acquiescence, smiling knowingly. Yuzuru debates smacking him, but he’s busy fumbling with the black box in his hands. He holds the lipstick up triumphantly when he finally gets it out, and takes the cap off with his teeth, holding it in his mouth as he grasps Javier’s jaw lightly with his free hand. He tilts his head in question, and Javier purses his lips, shuts his eyes, in answer.

Yuzuru puts a bit of color on one side of Javier’s bottom lip, from the corner to the center, and then, sizing up the pigment, layers on a little more. He drags it onto the other side of his lip with his thumb, blends it out. It’s a bright orange-red, creamy and heavy.

“I don’t like this color,” Yuzuru says thoughtfully, “it’s not deep enough. Your skin looks pretty tan, and it looks tanner with darker red.” The corner of Javier’s mouth quirks up, and Yuzuru smiles at him as he dabs the lipstick off him with the sleeve of his own discarded hoodie. He doesn’t much mind having to do laundry tomorrow, given that he gets to have Javier stay over in return. “Aren’t you glad you have my input?” he asks, giving Javier a sideways smile.

“It’s very useful,” Javier admits, grinning fully now. Yuzuru grins back, and he shakes the other box to get the second lipstick out. Twisting it up, he hums in approval.

“Much better,” he says, applying a thick coat of the ruby red. Javier’s stubble is rough beneath his fingertips, dark as it comes in more pronounced than last night’s five o’clock shadow, and Yuzuru hasn’t even finished with the lipstick before he has to lean in to kiss him, Javier laughing against him, surprised at his vehemence, his hand coming to hold Yuzuru at the waist. When Yuzuru lets him go the lipcolor is smeared all over his mouth, bleeding over his lipline at the corners and cupid’s bow. Yuzuru bites his own lip and touches there in awe, letting his thumb drag Javier’s bottom lip down.

“You’re the one who looks good in it,” Javier says quietly. The hand at Yuzuru’s back slides down and curls around his hip, squeezing affectionately. “You’ll have to trust me, though, since we don’t have a mirror.”

Yuzuru rolls his eyes. “You’re distracting,” he accuses.

But Javier is off on a tangent in his head, and Yuzuru is powerless to stop him. “You should let me take pictures sometime. Put your lingerie on, some of your velvet and mesh. Black. Then you’d be able to see it.”

Yuzuru looks up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Javier’s gaze, to not give in, even as he feels a shiver run up from the base of his spine. Javier’s palm chases it, over the sensitive skin of his neck, up into his hair, tugging lightly. He leans in, hot breath on Yuzuru’s collarbone, and bites lightly at his neck. Yuzuru tangles both hands in Javier’s own hair, trying to ground himself, keep himself from shaking as he holds him close. Fucking romance language tongue - deft on his body, against his own, with his words. Javier doesn’t speak Japanese, but Yuzuru’s pretty sure he doesn’t want him to. He’s weak enough for him in English and Spanish.

Javier yelps a little when Yuzuru loses himself and yanks too tightly at his hair, groaning and panting as he looks at him. “You’re playing rough,” he whines. Yuzuru pets at him guiltily, staring into his eyes. The lipstick is even more fucked up now, and honestly, it’s not helping to curb Yuzuru’s sadistic streak. Javier looks  _ really _ good a little bit disheveled, and the knowledge that he’s responsible for it is just about Yuzuru’s favorite thing. He takes pride in it, indulges in it. Usually, it’s easy getting Javier to indulge him right back.

He has a feeling Javier likes him like that, too; Javier likes him pretty but unpolished, sort of fuzzed out at the edges, likes how curvy he is and how soft his eyes are, likes Yuzuru’s easy clothes and plush bedsheets. He likes Yuzuru with heat in his eyes and on his cheeks, being demanding, bossy, maybe a little mean. He likes Yuzuru when he’s gone a little bit crazy. It’s not for lack of trying to keep it at bay; Yuzuru always tries to keep himself under control, calm himself down, but it doesn’t work, not with Javier always egging him on, begging him for more.

Yuzuru straddles Javier’s thighs, sitting fully in his lap. He lets himself press as close as his body wants, yanks Javier this way and that as he purrs out praise, just enough to keep him wanting it. His hips push up into Javier’s abdomen, hard and ridged from his muscle tone and sweaty from their heat and proximity, working himself up more and more. “Fuck me,” he says, wanting, begging but not quite, and Javier growls against his neck and asks him only how he wants it. 

Yuzuru loves the way that, even with his stained lips loosely wrapped around Yuzuru’s cock, Javier lights up at his touch. He brushes his fingertips down Javi’s arm and feels him shiver; he grabs at his hair and feels him drool heavily on his dick. The flat of his tongue sweeps back and forth at an agonizing pace along the underside of the head of his cock, the texture of it at once ticklish and torturous. Yuzuru feels the tension in him build, his abdominals tightening, and Javier lets his cock slip from his mouth to kiss around his navel. Yuzuru shakes, coming down from nearly losing it, looking down at the smears of lipstick left on his own skin as Javier noses at his hip.

Javier goes further down on him, his eyes huge, pupils dilated, over the curve of Yuzuru’s stomach as he licks at his perineum, breath cool over the wet skin as he moves lower. Javier pushes his legs up from under his knees, opening him up, and Yuzuru isn’t shy about his body but he feels himself blush at the exposure. It’s just so vulnerable, so intimate, and even though he trusts Javi more than anyone else it’s still a little strange to give himself over like this. He likes being in control - actually, Javi might call him a control  _ freak _ \- and to relinquish that power is intimidating, even though his partner has seen every part of him before, has  _ touched _ every part of him. But Javier also knows how to take him apart, and thoroughly enjoys doing so. Yuzuru’s back arches like a bow pulled taut as Javier licks into him, and he reaches up over his head, grasping for the bedsheets at the end of the bed for something to hold onto, something to keep him from floating away. 

Javier plays expertly with his cock as he eats him out, and he takes frequent breaks to pay it oral attention, laving his tongue over the base, sometimes sucking lightly. He doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to get Yuzuru off, but that is, ironically, what gets Yuzuru off the fastest - he likes seeing Javier enjoying his body, likes the idea that Javier is kind of lost in him. Javier nips at his thighs, rubs his cheek against his hip, kisses the crease between his leg and his ass, as if he’s addicted to his skin, as if he wants him as close as possible. Probably he does.

It’s getting hard for Yuzu to hold back his whines, sounding more broken even to himself as Javier goes on. He’s getting close, the pulse of pleasure harsher and hotter again, rapidly accelerating towards that edge he doesn’t want to tip over just yet - the longer he puts it off, the more intense it is. Javier knows how to mess with him, smirking smugly when he pulls off his cock and Yuzuru shakes with need, but he knows when to put up and shut up, too, keeps Yuzuru’s legs spread wide when he doubles down and licks just inside his rim through his orgasm. Yuzuru feels himself clamp down on Javier’s tongue, the way Javier moans softly at the way his body reacts. He whimpers when Javier jacks him off a few more times than necessary.

“Mmmfffh… enough,” Yuzuru protests, albeit weakly. Nonsensically, he reaches down to try and push Javi away, and Javi just laugh, propping himself up a little bit only to look down at the mess of cum on Yuzuru’s tummy and lick his lips. Yuzuru scrubs a hand down his face, resigning himself to how gross his boyfriend is as Javier cleans up his skin with gentle kitten licks.

He’s basking in lingering pleasure, heavily sunk into the mattress in content, when he is shocked back into the world of the living. He meets Javier’s eyes only to watch him flick his tongue over him and then dig it into the slit at the head of his dick, and his body barely processes it before he shouts out, trying to curl in on himself in oversensitivity. Javier pins him against the mattress with a shoulder on Yuzuru’s hip. “Can I keep going?” he asks, soft but determined. Yuzuru pouts, and then he glares, but he nods anyway.

Javier laughs. “Mixed signals much?” he says, but he’s coating his own fingers with lube and trailing them along the cleft of Yuzuru’s ass. Yuzuru lets his legs fall open of their own accord, lets Javier sink two fingers in between his relaxed muscles and starts to enjoy the gentle pressure of them as he works them against his walls. There’s a few minutes where everything is subdued, quiet, not heightened but thick and hazy. His heart beats slow but picks up with Javier’s, moaning back when Javier praises him for taking a third finger so well. Javier takes his time, letting himself really sink into Yuzuru, and they don’t need to talk much when Javier deems him well-stretched and gets them situated. Yuzuru waits for him on his knees, his forehead against the bed, Javier’s hands stroking his hips and back. He keens when Javier pushes his hips against his ass - feeling the strength in his body without being able to see it is so hot, the way he could manhandle Yuzu if he wanted to but instead treats him to soft caress. Yuzuru wants to be tangled up with him, wants them as close as humanly possible.

Javier presses in, and Yuzuru is sure he makes a noise to punctuate it, but Javier’s breath is too loud in his ear for him to hear. He settles close, kissing Yuzuru’s hair, sinking deep and staking claim. They rock together without much destination, lazy, until it reaches a point of no return, where Javier’s hips are smacking into Yuzuru’s ass and Yuzuru’s reaching back to grab at his hair, wanting him close, closer, letting the points where they’re connected - at hips and head - be the tiepoints to hold his back arched, his body tight, both of Javier’s strong arms around his waist. Leaning forward a bit he only has a split-second to be shocked by how good Javier feels inside him at that angle, and then he swears to god he passes out, only for a moment but the pleasure is whiteout good, his ears ringing, Javier’s hand so low on his abdomen when he comes back around, dizzy and dazed.

“Yuzuru…” Javier pants, and Yuzuru can hear how close he is, too, can feel it in the way his body shakes against him. “Did you…?”

“Don’t stop,” Yuzuru whines miserably, on fire. He wants more of the way Javier’s cock drags hard against his prostate, wants it to never end though it’s excruciating. He looks down and marvels at how cum leaks steadily out of him, down his thigh, onto the bed.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.” Javier’s breath is deliberate and slow. Yuzuru can tell he’s trying to keep himself at bay, trying to keep doing what Yuzuru likes best. Yuzuru loves this about him, knows how fucking unbelievably lucky he is.

His aftershocks rock him for a long time after his dick has finally softened. Javier feels him gradually loosen up and works himself closer in earnest, following Yuzuru down when he collapses against the bed, which gives him an excellent angle to kiss along the curve of Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzuru registers the slurred Spanish Javier is whispering, sweet, gruff-sounding words that Yuzuru revels in but doesn’t understand. He just enjoys the moment, the comedown, grateful that Javier doesn’t pull out for a while. They so rarely have time to really bask in each other, and he likes how intimate it feels after the deed is done, after they’re both wrung out and well-fucked. He wants to do a thousand more things to Javi in the brief time off they have together, but for now, this is enough, feeling Javier’s body fitted up against the curve of his own.

Yuzuru suspects that Javier falls asleep for a few minutes. There is noticeably drool on his back, for one thing, and Javier snuffles like he was midsnore when Yuzuru bucks his shoulder back. “Get off me,” Yuzu groans. Javier does a half-push up to pull out, and Yuzuru looks at him sideways from where his cheek is pressed into the bedspread when he hears Javier laugh.

“What?” he groans.

“You have lipstick all over your butt,” Javier says, patting his ass affectionately, “from when I ate you out.”

Yuzuru rolls onto his back with a huff. He reaches out for Javi blindly with both hands, eyes closed. “You better not be going anywhere,” he whines, “snuggle me.”

“I’m right here,  _ querido,”  _ Javier says gently, as he climbs back into bed and wedges himself behind and slightly under Yuzu to spoon him. Yuzuru sighs, content, as Javier nuzzles him at the neck, mouths at his nape.

They’re both out before the sun completely sets.

 

*

 

If Yuzuru not only digs out the lingerie Javier mentioned from the bottom of his drawer in the morning, but does some online shopping throughout the day, as well, he doesn’t feel guilty about it. After the shower he takes before Javier’s awake, he paints his lips a glossy patent purple and poses in the mirror with his phone in hand, planning out some devious pictures. He notes the way the steam in the small bathroom makes him look airbrushed and sort of celestial in his black silk and velvet shorts, the matching camisole he tugs up to reveal his hipbone as he shifts his weight to one foot. Satisfied and smelling of his heady vanilla body wash, he crawls back into bed and lets the velvet rub up against Javier’s body against the grain, letting his boyfriend wake up to the first of many nice surprises.


End file.
